


不熟

by 711_JH



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/711_JH/pseuds/711_JH
Summary: 娱乐圈AU伪现背 设定已经从R1SE毕业原创音乐人张7 x唱跳歌手王晨艺很多地方都是私设 不喜欢的话就左上角关掉这个点梗真的欠的太久了一辆学步car





	不熟

**Author's Note:**

> 娱乐圈AU  
伪现背 设定已经从R1SE毕业  
原创音乐人张7 x唱跳歌手王晨艺  
很多地方都是私设 不喜欢的话就左上角关掉  
这个点梗真的欠的太久了  
一辆学步car

00.

“那两位都是从同一个节目里被大家所认识的，节目里互动也不少，私底下会有联系吗？”主持人在进行常规的节目开头环节之后，就直接跟着上台前对好的台本熟练地cue起了嘉宾们，第一个目标就是站在自己右手边的王晨艺和张颜齐。

“啊，我们节目过后就没有联系过了，因为彼此都很忙，但是偶尔刷微博的时候会看到他的活动视频还有照片。说起来我好像还没有加王老师的微信。”张颜齐眼皮耷拉，礼貌地注视着主持人的方向做着回应，提到另一个当事人的名字的时候他转过头，语气里捎带一点客气的感觉，整个回答行云流水，顺畅自如，全程嘴角还带着一点弧度，滴水不漏。

“那说到这个我要谴责一下，我前两天刚关注了他的微博，他到现在还没有和我互关！”王晨艺突然出声，语气里带着一点开玩笑的意味，虽然是在抨击张颜齐，但是看向张颜齐的眼睛弯弯的。主持人是业内资深的综艺节目主持，适时抓住这一波对张颜齐展开了讯问，“王老师主动关注你了，你为什么不回关王老师微博？”

“哎呀最近太忙了都没有看微博，回去就关注！”张颜齐这两年上大小节目普通话越说越标准，这会儿好像是有点儿急着解释，不自觉带上了点方言的腔调，给现场的嘉宾们都给逗笑了。

“那刚好等一下下台了之后，颜齐赶紧的微博关注一下王老师，然后还可以交换一下联系方式。”主持人刚要结束这个话题，王晨艺就飞速的扭过头，拿手肘怼了怼张颜齐，“关注了记得到时候帮我转发宣传一下我的新歌，《七月》。”

“那得吧！”

“王老师的新歌《七月》将在8月7号上线，demo很好听，大家可以在WYY APP收听哦！”见好就收，主持人协助王晨艺完成这次来节目的宣传任务之后，很快把问题抛给了下一组嘉宾。

01.

39 张颜齐没有关注王晨艺

节目播出的那天，两边的粉丝就炸了。#张颜齐没有关注王晨艺#这一话题直接被刷上了热搜，最顶上营销号下面的热评第一就是：

两人不熟，请勿打扰。

02.

时间回到节目录制的当天。

“今天的录制结束了，感谢各位嘉宾的配合！”主持人和嘉宾们在台上做完ending后，节目总导演带头发言鼓掌，一群工作人员马上放下手头的东西积极配合，嘉宾们也忙不迭地跟大家鞠躬回礼，嘴里不停地念叨着“谢谢谢谢”，脚上是一刻不停地往休息室走。

主持人还在和一个咖位比较大的嘉宾谈笑风生，工作人员又回头收拾起自己负责的东西，每个人都在自己忙碌的小世界里。

没有人发现张颜齐和王晨艺不见了。

03.

“诶诶诶张颜齐你先撒开，干嘛呀！”王晨艺嘴上嚷嚷着，身体到底没有丝毫反抗的动静，任由着张颜齐牵着他的手，带着他穿出了大部队，拐了个弯，穿过没有人来往的长廊，往备采室边上换衣间走。

备采室在录制节目前刚用过，这个时候都还没有锁门。张颜齐四面环顾了一下，看着没有人经过，带着王晨艺就溜进了换衣间，“咔哒”一声悄悄落了锁。

换衣间没有窗户，也没开灯。王晨艺还没能适应眼前的黑暗，只能感受到牵着自己的手放了开来，手掌心还有余温，心里的怅然若失刚刚涌上来，张颜齐就这样覆了上来，温热的鼻息喷洒在自己脸上，紧接着一个蜻蜓点水的吻就落在了王晨艺的唇上。

张颜齐手上动作也没停，在墙上摸索片刻后，左侧换衣隔间顶上的暖光灯就亮了起来，灯光不是很亮，不适应的眯了眯眼，王晨艺还是习惯性揉了揉眼睛。张颜齐赶紧把他的手拉了下来搭在了自己腰上，“你美瞳还带着呢，别揉我给你吹吹。”

王晨艺失笑，调侃着眼前耷拉着眼睛，抿着嘴角，看起来就不太高兴的人：“又不是眼睛里进东西了，就是有点痒，张影帝你是不是傻，哎你今天这表现真的，不演戏可惜了。”

“那你也不错啊王影帝”，张颜齐嘴上回敬着他，下一秒种语气却又变得正经起来，“装不熟归装不熟，今天做瑜伽的时候那谁是不是摸你腰了。”张颜齐话音刚落，王晨艺就觉得有一只手沿着自己左侧衬衣的下摆摸了进来。

他的手好热啊，都出汗了，王晨艺想着。张颜齐手心的汗混合着自己身上的汗，滑腻腻的，热度从他的掌心蔓延上王晨艺的心间，烫的整颗心像在火上烤似的，跳得厉害，躁动不安的。

这个综艺的录制，有一个环节是和素人互动，今天来的是位瑜伽老师，根据台本把大家分成两两一组，为大家做压筋的教程。节目组顾虑着两人也不是很熟，就恰好把两人分别分到了和两个前辈一组。张颜齐因为身体不够柔软，自动请缨愿意协助前辈完成动作，眼睛余光却一直瞄向左侧垫子上的王晨艺。

节目组准备的运动服分成两个队两种颜色，淡蓝和浅粉。王晨艺那一组拿到的是粉色的运动服。张颜齐想着，本来也不是肤色很白的人，怎么穿起粉色这么好看呢，就像个水蜜桃一样。向侧拉伸的时候，运动服的下摆向上缩，露出了王晨艺结实纤细的腰肢，曲线特别好看，前辈注意到，悄悄帮他把衣摆往下拉了拉。

“什么那个谁，前辈帮我拉一下衣服，怎么着这个醋你也要吃啊。”腰上的手在胡乱摸着，在腰窝若即若离，王晨艺不知觉之间已经环上了张颜齐的脖子，就这样盯着对方看。

狭小的换衣间，没有开空调，夏天的密闭空间不仅热而且空气稀薄，也许是因为两个人之间也有一段时间没有见面的原因，两个人的呼吸都有些急促了起来，张颜齐认真看着一个人的时候真好看，眼神专注还带着明明白白的占有欲。王晨痴痴地笑了起来，两只手一使劲儿，“啵”，凑上去结结实实往张颜齐好看的嘴上亲了一口。

“行了快放开我，等一下经纪人找不到我们得着急了。”王晨艺安慰的捏了捏张颜齐的后脖子，刚打算放手，张颜齐就把还圈在王晨艺腰上的手收了紧，低头隔着衬衣咬了口他的肩窝上。

然后就被王晨艺一巴掌呼在了他脑门儿上，“你脑壳还要不要的，你属狗啊齐天大圣，放开！”

“唉唉王老师王老师我错了错了，再待一会儿吗，我刚刚换衣服的时候都和他们说咯我们俩录制结束找个地方溜出去吃宵夜，让他们先走咯。”

腰上的手熟练的往下探了探，兜住了眼前那颗小桃子鼓起来的小包，“好久不见了，就一次，好不好噻。”

要么说王晨艺受不了张颜齐撒娇呢，下垂眼可怜巴巴的看着你这谁顶得住啊。

其实主要是，东西都在他手上来，自己说来不来还重要吗！

“......去换衣间里。”

04.

进了换衣间，王晨艺任命往墙上一靠，张颜齐眼神就暗了下来，手指熟练的揉捏起来，轻重有度，吻也跟着落了下来，张颜齐用舌尖舔舐了王晨艺的牙齿，轻易地顶开了他的牙关，虚晃的探了两下，碰触到了他的舌面，就勾缠起来。

小兄弟被张颜齐拿捏在手里，王晨艺的情欲轻易地被勾了起来，张颜齐的吻缠绵又热烈，让人喘不上气，轻声的呻吟也被堵在喉咙里，细微却很勾人。心思一动，张颜齐亲的动作大了起来，故意嘬出“啧啧”的水声，偶尔唇齿分开之间还有融在一起的银丝。眼前的人架不住这种攻势，身子禁不住软了下来，王晨艺只觉得自己的前端有液体溢出来，打湿了他的内裤，他拍了拍张颜齐，眼神嗔怪地看了一眼，悄声在他耳边嘀咕：“你快...把我裤子解开，等会儿打湿了出去怎么办啊...”

张颜齐哪里遭得住，一只手撑在王晨艺的胳肢窝下，另一只手着急忙慌地从小兄弟上挪开，王晨艺为了节目最后跳舞的环节穿了条运动裤，没有腰带。张颜齐拉开了他的裤带，王晨艺帮他解腰带，两个人手忙脚乱地拉下了对方的裤子，又忍不住亲到了一起。张颜齐一把拉住了王晨艺的手腕，火急火燎就往自己下面带，等碰上之后发出了一声舒服的叹息，手上又悄摸摸地探到了王晨艺的背后，趁其不备可劲儿的掐了一把他的屁股，软软的，也很有弹性，手感很好。

他用中指在对方的股缝摩挲了两下，磨了进去。突如其来的触碰让王晨艺不自觉抖了一下，浑身一紧。手指还没探进去就被这样吸了一下，张颜齐心里的火越烧越旺，手却没有收回去，在穴口边上打着圈儿：“王老师，我手边上没有润滑的东西，会有点痛，要不我帮你摸出来？”

“我...明天早上没有行程...啊！”王晨艺话刚说完，就感受到一根东西伸到了自己的后穴了，没忍住叫出了声来，手上一个用力，张颜齐像是受了鼓舞，刚刚被王晨艺掐的那一下没掐疼自己，反而有点想释放出来，手上在后穴按压的动作快了起来，第二根第三手指就一起放了进来。

“嘶”，肛门一瞬间被扩张的感觉让王晨艺有些不适，两个人已经有将近一个半月没有行房事了，平时就算有性欲，也只是撸一把了事，后面是许久没有用过了。

张颜齐感受到对方后穴的紧缩，手上的动作不自觉放轻放慢，探头亲了亲王晨艺因为不舒服而皱起的眉头，一路亲下来，叼住了王晨艺的下唇。王晨艺的嘴唇很软，平时护理的不是很好，有一些唇纹，张颜齐用牙磨了磨他的嘴唇，又吮吸了起来，手下的动作又开始慢慢提速，还能听到一些粘腻的水声。眼前的人沉溺在性欲里，眼里雾气氤氲，两颊绯红，嘴唇也被亲的红肿了起来，嘴角还勾着一些深吻带出来的唾液。

“进来吧。”王晨艺被按压到前列腺，呻吟出了声，又怕门口有人经过，用牙使劲儿咬住了自己的下唇。眼前有些模糊，但是又感觉清晰地看到了张颜齐的汗液从脸上滑下，嘴角紧抿，知道眼前的人已经快憋到极限了，用原来轻轻环在张颜齐背后的那只手使了点力气推了推他的肩，让他赶紧进来。

张颜齐进来的一瞬间两个人都发出了叹息，因为扩张的还不够，张颜齐只能顶进来一个头。他试着把王晨艺的腿抱住，夹在了自己腰上交叉起来，让他的背顶在换衣间的门板上，手也圈上了自己的脖子。一鼓作气让他吃了下去，这个姿势一下子进的很深，王晨艺深深把头仰了起来，顶在了门板上，腰往前走，带出一个很漂亮的弧度。张颜齐停了一会儿，看着王晨艺适应过来之后，就抬着他的身体上下动了起来，抽插的动作很大，门板儿和身体碰撞的“砰砰”声还有水声在密闭的空间里回响，还带着两个人的喘息。

暧昧的气息在房间晕射开来，张颜齐熟练的顶到王晨艺的点，大开大合地攻击起来。“啊...你...慢一点...啊！”王晨艺还没来得及说完，前端就喷射了出来，全弄上了张颜齐的上衣上，星星点点的痕迹在白色的衣服上格外的显眼。紧接着张颜齐也抽插了两下，坏心眼的全部喂进了王晨艺的后穴。

05.

“王老师，我们还吃夜宵吗？”

屁股里还夹着张颜齐体液的王晨艺用劲儿打了扶着自己的张颜齐一下，“回去洗澡啊还吃什么啊！”

06.

时间回到热搜上榜两个小时之后，张颜齐终于回关了王晨艺，转发了新上线的新曲宣传：

“帮王老师宣传一下！好听！”

晨艺：谢谢！

张颜齐的粉丝欢腾了：你看，这么客套，说了不熟吧。

END


End file.
